Shall We Dance?
by Stormaggedon Dark Lord of All
Summary: Klaine go to junior homecoming together and then head back to Blaine's house for some alone time. I do not own Glee or any of the characters or places/things mentioned in this story.
1. Football Games and Kissing

**A.N. This is my first story. I will probably add more chapters. If anyone wants certain things to happen review it and let me know or PM me. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Finn just scored another touchdown. Blaine and Kurt were sitting in the stands when Blaine leaned over and whispered something in Kurt's ear.<p>

"I don't know," Kurt says looking down.

"Come on babe. Please?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer.

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "I guess."

"Yay! Come on!" He drug Kurt down the bleachers, around, then under them. Once under Blaine all but knocked Kurt over in a hard, sloppy kiss, full of want. "I love you." Blaine said against Kurt's neck.

"I love you more," Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Prove it."

"Not here, Blaine. After the game okay?" Kurt kissed Blaine, right behind his left ear, Kurt knew it drove him crazy.

Blaine moaned. "Bastard." He started to grind up against Kurt.

"Not here Blaine," Kurt reluctantly pulled back and took Blaine's hand as they returned to their seats to watch the final half of the game.

"Hello Kurt, Blaine," Emma Pilsbury said from across the row.

"Hey Ms. P! You and Mr. Shue still putting on that dance tonight?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded a hello to her.

"Oh yes. And I for one, am very excited. Can't wait to see you guys there. And make sure you bring your Glee costume because you will be doing a couple numbers." They nodded and sat down.

"I can't wait to see what you wear," Blaine whispered, his voice rough, to Kurt. "Or how you dance with me."

Kurt giggled. _Okay _he thought to himself _I am doing way too much of that giggling now-a-days and it's starting to get annoying. _"Damn. I love that tone."

"Do we really have to stay for the rest of the game?" Kurt was already texting Finn telling him that he and Blaine left early and went to Blaine's house, as Blaine was asking the question.

"Nope! Let's go," Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked with him to their cars.

Once at Blaine's house they took their time walking upstairs. Just talking. About halfway up Kurt looked at Blaine, "What are we doing?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and towed him upstairs.

Blaine slammed Kurt up against the wall by the door and kissed him hard. He moved down to Kurt's neck and sucked and bit until a small mark appeared.

"Blaine wait." Blaine pulled away from Kurt, confused. "How far are we going?"

Blaine chuckled. "I'm not sure. Weren't you the one who said you love me more and I challenged it then you said after the game?" Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine towards his bed.

Kurt fell forward so he was on top of Blaine. "I love you so much." Kurt pulled off his shirt, then Blaine's and kissed him rough and full. He licked Blaine's bottom lip seeking entrance and explored Blaine's mouth with his tongue.

Blaine started fiddling with Kurt's belt and shoved his pants down. Blaine's followed shortly after. Kurt slid his hand down to Blaine's crotch and started palming him though his boxers. A small wet spot formed over the tip of Blaine's dick. A few short moments later the boys were naked and grinding up against each other.

Blaine started grinding harder against Kurt and sucking his neck again. "Gonna come." He said in the rough voice he knows Kurt loves.

Just as Blaine said that, Kurt got off Blaine and started getting dressed. "What the hell?" Kurt laughed at Blaine's misery.

"See you tonight sexy," Kurt turned to leave. "Oh and you might want to do something about that boner of yours." Kurt left the door open and purposefully swung his hips back and forth down the long hallway.

Blaine flung his head down and moaned.

Glee was supposed to meet in the choir room at six to practice their numbers for the dance. Kurt had on his favorite skinny jeans, the hat Blaine gave him for his birthday, and a simple black tee with a cropped camo jacket over it. He couldn't wait for Blaine to get to the school. "Guys, where's Mercedes?" Everyone looked around.

"Good question." Sam got up and went to call her. "Hey babe where are you?"

"Look to your right," Mercedes was just walking in. "Miss me?"

Just then Blaine and Mr. Shue walked in. "That's a good idea Blaine, we'll see if everyone's up for it."

"What's a good idea?" Finn asked moaping in the corner. Rachel had to go to NYADA for the weekend and he was the only single person in glee going to the dance.

"LMFAO for the dance." Everyone cheered and Kurt stood up.

"Might I recommend Party Rock Anthem to start off with? You know, play it safe first?" Mike Chang plugged in his iPod and pulled Britt up to help him figure out moves for it.

Three hours later Blaine and Kurt were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, grinding harder than Santana and Britt. And those two were grinding hard. Blaine had his hands on Kurt's waist and Kurt had his ass against Blaine's cock.

Glee was called up on stage and they sung Party Rock Anthem, Sexy And I Know It, and Sorry For Party Rocking. After the songs Kurt whispered to Blaine, "Your house or mine?" Blaine's eyes lit up and he pointed at himself.

"Parents aren't home," he shouted over the song that just started. They said bye to Ms. P and Mr. Shue and hurried out of the gym. "Damn you make me so hard Kurt. Get in my car." Kurt obeyed and when Blaine got in he unzipped Blaine's pants and pulled his half-hard cock out of his pants and started to jerk him off.

"Stay focused on the road Blaine," Kurt adjusted himself and leaned his face over Blaine's cock and licked his shaft top to bottom and back again. He slid his mouth over Blaine and started sucking hard, hollowing out his cheeks as he came back up. He swallowed around Blaine's cock and moaned when Blaine put a hand on his ass.

"Screw my house." He pulled off to a back road that no one used and pulled his shirt off.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Stay tuned!<br>**


	2. I Love You, Blaine Anderson

**A/N This is starting off where Chapter One stopped. Hope you enjoy. Review!**

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled over and took off his shirt. "Screw my house." Kurt giggled and pulled his own shirt off as well. He resituated himself and lay back then pulled Blaine on top of him.<p>

The kiss started out slow, but heated up fast. Blaine opened his mouth and Kurt explored Blaine's mouth with his tongue. Blaine moaned and pushed down with his hips.

Kurt fought with Blaine's belt before he finally managed to get it off then proceeded to unbutton Blaine's pants then slid them off as best he could. Blaine did the same with Kurt and kissed him again. He started grinding up against Kurt's naked body and they kissed. "Fuck me," Kurt mumbled through their kiss.

"You sure? You always said you wanted our first time to be special," Blaine pulled away and looked Kurt in the eyes. Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine again. "Don't have to tell me twice," he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out lube and a condom. Kurt eyed him, a little shocked. "Can't ever be too ready," he winked and lubed up his fingers.

Blaine kissed Kurt and slowly put one finger in him. "You okay?" Kurt nodded and Blaine eased another finger in, scissoring so he could stretch Kurt out. "Still good?" The grip on Blaine's arm told him 'yes'. He slid a third in and fingered Kurt.

"Oh GOD! Yes Blaine right there," Kurt half moaned, half screamed and Blaine pulled out, laughing at the disappointed look on Kurt's face.

"Look at me. Okay?" Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes. Blaine rolled the condom on then lubed up his dick and slowly slid into Kurt, allowing him to get used to the intrusion. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly. "All good?" Kurt nodded.

Blaine pulled out a little then pushed back in and started up an even rhythm. "Oh god Blaine. Fuck fuck fuck." Kurt almost screamed. Blaine wrapped his fist around Kurt's dick and started to jerk him off. "Gonna come." Kurt moaned a few minutes later.

"Me too." Blaine started pounding Kurt faster and fisted him faster until both of them were coming together. Blaine kept going in and out of Kurt as they road out their orgasms.

Blaine pulled out and sat up. "That was.."

"Amazing.," Kurt finished. Blaine nodded and pulled off the condom spilling a little on his leg, he wrapped the condom in tissues and started to wipe off his leg. "No. Let me," Kurt winked and bent over to lick the come off Blaine's leg.

"I love you," Blaine said with pure admiration in his eyes.

"Love you more," Kurt leaned on Blaine's shoulder.

"Prove it."

"Next time darling. Next time." The put their clothes back on and drove to Blaine's house.

"Do you need to call your dad and let him know you aren't coming home because your boyfriend is kidnapping you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nah, he and Carol are in Vegas for the weekend. Finn's probably having the guys over. I just have to be back by Sunday at four."

"Lucky us. My parents are in Miami visiting a college and we have the house to ourselves until Sunday," Kurt knew what Blaine was thinking and walked hand in hand with him to his room where they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short. The next one will be longer(:<strong>


	3. Kurt's Fantasy

**A/N First off. I logged onto my email today and had twenty emails from fanfiction. 15 of which were people adding me to their favorite authors list, author alert, story alert, or favorite stories list. This one is to you guys! Please review.**

* * *

><p>Blaine loved waking up to his boyfriend in bed with him. "Hey baby," he kissed Kurt awake.<p>

"Morning darling," Kurt rolled over and returned the kiss with a wince. "My ass hurts and I'm blaming you."

"Hey now, let's not play the blame game," Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt scowled at him. "Sorry about your ass."

"It's okay, you'll feel the same way soon enough," Kurt rolled his eyes at the excited expression on Blaine's face. "You've been wanting this for a while, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Since like, May." It was now October.

"Wow." Kurt kissed Blaine again and rolled on top of him. "I love kissing you."

"I love kissing you too, but I love it more," Blaine said with a wink. "Don't say prove it."

"P- Fine." Kurt sat up and started to put his clothes back on. "I need to go home and check in on Finn and the mail. Another pair of clothes probably wouldn't hurt either." Blaine looked disappointed. "I'll be back in two hours okay?"

"Okay, but text me," Blaine gave Kurt a hug and a goodbye kiss.

"Sure thing, I kinda need a ride…I left my car at school." They got in Blaine's car and drove to the school. "See you soon babe."

Back at Kurt's house, Finn was in his room with Rachel still asleep in his arms. "Did you two- Never mind I don't want to know." Kurt fished out his phone and texted Blaine.

"_Hey sexy. Rachel slept over. *rolls eyes* No need to check on Finn. Seems perfectly content."_

Kurt jumped in the shower and was again grateful that he bought a waterproof phone because less than a minute later his phone vibrated.

"_Ha. TMI babe. So I can't wait for tonight"_ Blaine

"_You're horny aren't you? I'm so glad I got a waterproof phone." _Kurt

"_You're in the shower? Sexy. I wish I was there." _Blaine

"_Me too. I'd make you pay for my sore ass." _Kurt laughed at the text and shampooed.

"_Damn. I'm so turned on right now. You look so hot in the shower." _Kurt was confused as to what that meant and figured it was a typo, but when he turned around to rinse the shampoo out of his hair he almost fell. "BLAINE! What are you doing?"

"I couldn't wait. Damn Kurt you're so hot it should be illegal," Blaine closed the curtain for a second then opened it again and stepped in. "Make me pay now. Please."

He was so sexy when he begged that Kurt couldn't help but give in. "I guess I can make you pay some now."

Kurt rinsed out the rest of the shampoo and got down on his knees. He wrapped his fist around Blaine's dick and licked the slit. Blaine moaned. Kurt sucked on the head and slowly pulled Blaine into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and put his lack of a gag reflex to good use. He moved his hand and placed both of them on Blaine's hips. He pulled out., "Warn me." He went back to sucking off Blaine and started blowing him fast, paying attention to the vein on the underside of Blaine's dick.

"Gonna come," Blaine moaned. Kurt pulled off. Blaine wined. "Why?"

"Making you pay." He turned off the shower and got out. "You'll pay the rest later,"

"Damn you, Kurt." Blaine laughed and got out too.

* * *

><p>"Oh God! Fuck yes!" Blaine screamed as Kurt fingered him hard. "Right there Kurt!"<p>

Kurt pulled his fingers out and rolled a condom on his dick before he lubed up. "Ready?" Blaine nodded and Kurt pushed up against his hole. "You're so tight." Blaine moaned and arched his back. Kurt pushed in more until he was flush with Blaine's body. "You okay?" Blaine nodded again and Kurt pulled out slow before pushing in hard. Then starting up a steady rhythm.

"Fuck. Yes, yes, yes. Right there Kurt." Blaine moaned and pumped his hips in time with Kurt's.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's dick and started fisting him. "Gonna come." Kurt moaned and pumped harder.

"Same here," Blaine gasped. Kurt road out both their orgasms and slowly pulled out of Blaine and rolled off to the side. "That was awesome." Blaine laughed.

" 'Twas indeed," Kurt rolled off the condom and tossed it in the garbage bin beside Blaine's bed.

"I love you," Blaine kissed Kurt lightly on the lips.

"Love you more. Did I prove it?" Kurt wiped Blaine and himself off with some tissues.

"Nope. Not even close." Blaine laughed at the puzzled expression on Kurt's face. "What's your weirdest sexual fantasy?" Blaine asked after Kurt was done.

Kurt was taken aback. "Uh…Why don't you go first?"

"Alright. I have fantasized being strapped, or strapping you, to the kitchen table and being fucked, or fucking, hard and not being able to touch my, or your, cock. There's just something about kitchen sex that turns me on." Blaine drew patterns on Kurt's chest. "Now what's yours?"

"That sounds hot, we may have to try that."

"Really?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"I have, just recently actually, wanted to try having sex while being spanked and tied up. I have a thing for bondage." Kurt winked at Blaine.

"Definitely trying that before mine," Blaine snuggled up to Kurt and fell asleep.


	4. Happy 1st Part 1 of 3

**A/N: This is Part one of twp from the Happy First! chapters**. **I thought it'd be fun to write it in two parts so i did. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Hey baby," Blaine came up behind Kurt. "Happy 1st."<p>

"Oh! Blaine you scared me!" Kurt turned around and kissed Blaine. "Happy 1st."

"So I thought that instead of our previous plans for tonight, we should just watch movies and make dinner at my house. Nothing special, just hang out. Does that sound good?" Kurt blushed when Blaine said 'previous plans' they both knew what he meant.

"That sounds wonderful, Blaine, but really as long as I'm with you I don't really care what we do." Kurt kissed Blaine again. "I'm just glad spring break starts tomorrow, which means we can stay up late."

"True that. Well I need to get to AP English and you need to get off to Chemistry. The faster we move, the faster school gets out." Blaine gave Kurt a goodbye kiss and smacked his ass before jogging off down the hall.

"Damn, that boy has one nice ass," Kurt said under his breath as he closed his locker and headed in the opposite direction Blaine went.

After school Kurt called his dad and told Burt that he'd be staying at Blaine's house tonight because they were going to watch movies. His dad told him to be careful and remember to text Finn when he needs to bring Blaine's gift.

After he hung up his phone vibrated.

_Meet me at my house in an hour. 3 Blaine._

One hour, Kurt thought to himself, that gives me time to go home and pack my overnight bag.

Kurt walked with a hop in his step to his room and decided not to pack pajamas because they probably wouldn't be warn even though Blaine said noting about sex or even making out, everything just always seems to lead up to that now.

An hour later Kurt knocked on Blaine's door and attacked him with a kiss when the door was opened. "Hey sexy." Kurt pulled a bouquet of yellow, red, and white roses from behind his back.

"Oh Kurt, you didn't need to get me anything. Then again I got you something so I guess we are even." Blaine closed the door and lead Kurt into the living room where a quite large box of chocolates were waiting. "They technically aren't just your's, you have to share." Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine.

"What are we having for dinner?" Glee rehearsals were until four thirty so Kurt didn't get to Blaine's house until six and he was hungry.

"Chinese take out." Blaine laughed. "Faster than cooking something and I think we both are hungry," he said with a wink.

"True that." Kurt imitated Blaine almost perfectly. He kissed Blaine lightly on the lips. "I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel," they rubbed noses and Blaine sat down on the couch pulling Kurt down with him. "Let's eat and watch a movie." Blaine pressed play and the title to Breaking Dawn appeared.

"Really, Blaine? Twilight?" Kurt asked, kind of bummed.

"Yes, and you will see why soon." Kurt had never seen it before and he had never watched any of the other movies or read the books. They just never interested him.

"Okay…I guess I'll give it a try." He opened a take out box and handed a fork to Blaine while he broke apart his chopsticks.

"I'll never understand those." Blaine laughed and leaned on Kurt.

Soon enough Kurt knew why Blaine chose that movie. The sex scene turned both of them on and in no time they were making out and grinding against each other. "Damn, Blaine. You sure know how to get me going," Kurt said while Blaine sucked on his neck. Even though they were both gay, the scene still turned them on.

Kurt tugged off Blaine's clothes and Blaine did the same to Kurt. Kurt grabbed both their cocks in his fist and jerked them off simultaneously. "Gonna come," Blaine moaned and Kurt put Blaine's cock into his mouth. He bobbed up and down until Blaine came in his mouth. "Get up here," Blaine ordered and Kurt obeyed. Blaine started jerking off Kurt and when he was about to come, Blaine opened his mouth and Kurt gave him a facial.

"Be right back," Kurt said breathless and came back a moment later and handed Blaine a wet rag. "You look so hot covered in my come." Kurt looked at Blaine seductively and his cock threatened to get hard again. "I love you."

"Love you more," Blaine said with a wink.

"Prove it." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and drug him upstairs.

"Oh trust me. I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Next part should be up tomorrow. If not, then probably Saturday night.<strong>


	5. Happy 1st Part 2 of 3

**A/N This is dedicated to PeetasandHeronalds (sorry if i spelled that wrong hun) more reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>I was right not to pack p.j.s <em>Kurt thought to himself as Blaine pulled Kurt off the couch. Instead of going upstairs Blaine took Kurt to the basement which Kurt didn't know Blaine had. "Blaine…?"

"Come on, The light switch is at the bottom so you need to be careful where you step and hold onto my shoulders." Blaine grabbed two robes from behind the door and handed Kurt one. "It's cold," Blaine said to Kurt's confused look.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulder's and started walking down. When they hit the bottom, Blaine gently pulled Kurt in front of him and kissed Kurt so he was distracted when Blaine hit the switch. "Keep your eyes closed." Kurt nodded and Blaine walked him to a chair, "There's a chair behind you, sit."

"Blaine wha-" Kurt started to object.

"Sh, just roll with it." Kurt heard some shuffling. "Okay open."

Kurt gasped. Blaine had set up a two-person cot and had a gorgeous bouquet of flowers on a table across from Kurt. He had transformed his basement into a cute little bedroom. "Blaine, I-" Kurt tried to talk but Blaine motioned him to follow. "There's more?"

Blaine laughed, "Yes there's more, babe." When Blaine opened a door, Kurt found himself in something that looked like it should be in a porn-o. There were two tables, one with wrist and foot restraints, the other had a few ropes hanging above it. Kurt swallowed, a little too loud.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt looked around the room, shocked.

Blaine blushed and looked embarrassed. "You remember when you told me your sex fantasy and I said that we were definitely trying it before mine?" Kurt nodded. "Well, I worked on this for a month and it's not perfect, but it's something." Blaine looked down at his feet and cleared his throat.

"Oh honey." Kurt kissed Blaine. "It looks awesome. I can't wait to try it out, but I have something for you first. Come on, lets go upstairs." Kurt had texted Finn an hour ago telling him to set up in Blaine's garage and that there was a key to the door under the flower pot by the door.

Kurt led Blaine to his garage. "I had Finn come by and set up in your garage for me. He's such a good step-brother."

"How did he get in? Oh right. I told you there was a key. I'm gonna have to move that." Blaine laughed and pushed Kurt up against the wall and kissed his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt gently pushed Blaine off him and opened the door to his garage. Inside, Finn had put a lawn chair in the middle of the room and moved some stuff to the side that was in the way.

"Why is there a stereo?" Kurt looked at Blaine. "Are you singing to me?" Kurt nodded and Blaine threw his arms around Kurt's neck and kissed him. "Best." Kiss. "Boyfriend." Kiss. "Ever." Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine off him.

"Sit." Kurt turned on the stereo and went to stand behind Blaine. The music to "Fucking Perfect" by P!nk came on.

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice,_

_Bad decisions, _

_That's alright._

Kurt sung into Blaine's ear then walked around to face Blaine and kept singing, dancing a little as he did.

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_Fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing._

_You're fucking perfect _

_To me._

After the song ended Blaine kissed Kurt hard on the lips. "There's one more dear."

The stereo played static for a minute, but then Lady Gaga's "Love Game" came on.

_I wanna kiss you _Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine, then pulled back

_But if I do then I might miss you babe_

_It's complicated and stupid _

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_

_Guess he wants to play_

_A love game. _

Kurt sat on Blaine's lap and was glad Finn chose a chair with no arms. He gave Blaine a lap dance through the rest of the song.

_Are you in the game? _

_(Don't think too much just bust that stick) _

_Doin' the love game _

_(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick) _

_Doin' the love game_Kurt caught his breath then looked at Blaine seductively. "You like?"

"I love. Come on. My turn," Kurt followed Blaine downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't own Lady Gaga's Love Game or P!nk's Fucking Perfect. And I know I said I was doing this in two parts before, but i went in and changed it. I wrote too much in this to put the sex room in this as well as the serenading. <strong>


	6. Happy 1st Part 3 of 3

**A/N So this is the final part to their anniversary chapters hope u all liked it! I love writing this. I may end this one soon tho...like two more chapters. I'm not getting anymore reviews... ):** **please review.**

* * *

><p>"My turn," Blaine led Kurt downstairs. "Are you positive you want to do this?" Kurt nodded. "Well then keep in mind you are going to have to do this to me because it looks fun." Blaine winked at Kurt and kurt blushed.<p>

Kurt closed the door to what he was now dubbing the sex chamber and kissed Blaine. "Uh-uh Kurt, if we are doing this, we are doing it my way." Kurt looked disappointed but nodded. "Sit on this table," Blaine pointed to the big one behind him and Kurt sat. Blaine kissed his neck while trying to get his shirt off. "Fucking zippers, Kurt get this off." Kurt laughed and unzipped two zippers and three buttons and it fell to the ground. "What the hell?"

"There's a trick to it." Kurt laugh and sat back down. "As you were."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck again. "I hate how adorable your annoying fashion sense is." Kurt laughed. "Now, you are going to do what I say, when I say it. Capiche?" Kurt nodded and Blaine took off his own shirt. "Stand up." Blaine undid Kurt's pants and pushed them down his legs. "Kneel." Kurt did so. "Take off my pants." Kurt undid Blaine's belt and unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. He sat bat on his heels. "Suck me."

Kurt pulled down Blaine's boxers and grabbed his half-hard cock in Kurt's hand. Kurt loved the way Blaine tasted and the way he sounded when he ordered Kurt around. Kurt licked the slit then slid down Blaine's shaft and came back up. He did this about five times before he felt Blaine pulling up on his hair. "Up."

"I love it when you order me around." Kurt said seductively.

Blaine slapped him. "Did I tell you to talk?" Kurt looked down. "Did I?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"No you didn't tell me I could talk, Blaine."

"That's better. Now get up on the table on your hands and knees. As Kurt did, Blaine pulled Kurt's boxers off then shackled each foot and hand in the chained cuffs on the table. "I went to a few adult shops and found this ball gag and a few other things I'll show you later, but for now, open." Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine secured the ball gag in his mouth and around his head. "Can you breathe?" Kurt nodded.

Blaine went around to Kurt's back. "You have such an amazing ass." _SMACK! _Kurt flinched. "It's so pale and innocent looking even though I've pounded into it a few times." _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _Two swats per side. Kurt whimpered.

Blaine moved away from Kurt and grabbed his whip he bought. "Gonna sting. Just a warning." _Crack! Crack! Crack! _Ten times across Kurt's back and ass. "You skin is so pink right now. Its so hot." Five more times on his ass. Blaine sat the whip by Kurt's leg. He opened the black box under the table and pulled out two condoms. He put one in the little drawer for later use so Kurt didn't have to try and find the black box. He pulled out the little bottle of lube as well. He lubed up his fingers and slid one into Kurt's ass. "This is going to be a little different, Kurt. Something we haven't done yet." He felt Kurt tense up a little. "Relax. It's fine." Blaine slid another in. Then another and Kurt moaned. He pulled out and lubed up more. He slid all three back in then slid in his pinky. He made his fingers into a wedge and slid in his thumb. Kurt moaned really loud. He pulled back out again and lubed up his whole fist and gently slid it in. Once he was in he started to fuck Kurt with his fist. Blaine could just make out Kurt saying 'fuck' over and over again.

"Do you like this baby? Does it feel good?" Kurt nodded and moaned again.

Blaine pulled out and grabbed a towel. "Damn Kurt, you're so stretched. I don't think I even need to lube up my cock. Do you want me to bareback?" Kurt moaned and nodded.

Blaine got up on the table and put a layer of lube on his cock just to be safe. He slid into Kurt easily and started up an even rhythm. Soon Blaine was back to hitting Kurt with a whip and fucking him so hard Blaine thought he'd pass out from the intrusion. Kurt's legs started shaking and he came all over the table.

Blaine got up and took off the gag and Kurt swallowed. "Open." Blaine fucked Kurt's mouth until he came hard down his throat. He composed himself and unchained Kurt. He wiped the table off with a cloth and some wet ones and led Kurt to the cot. "That was so sexy," Kurt said when they laid down. "I was gonna say the same thing. Except a little more, I'm really sorry for your ass. It's gonna give you fuckin' hell tomorrow." Blaine smacked it again for good measure.

"Yeah. It probably will. I'll just take Tylenol or something." He yawned. "Im so warn out know though. Lets go to sleep." Kurt rolled over and pressed up against Blaine's body and smiled as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I love you, Blaine Warbler."

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine thought for a minute. "New Directions? I have to think of something else for you. That sounds stupid."

"Ha. Goodnight."


	7. Happy Birthday!

**A**

**A/N I love this chapter(: **

* * *

><p>(Kurt's P.O.V.)<p>

_Kurt woke up and smiled. Kurt opened his eyes and saw that Blaine was already awake. "Blaine, were you watching me sleep?" He asked accusingly._

"_Only since about seven," Blaine replied. He rolled over and picked up his phone then set it back down. "It's almost nine now. So yeah. I was watching you sleep."_

_Kurt playfully swatted his hand. "I love when your parents are gone." _

_Blaine's phone rang. "Hello?" He looked terrified after a few minutes of silence on our end. "I-I'll be right there." _

"_Blaine?"_

~end flashback~

It'd been a year since the accident. Blaine was staying at my house now. He made up a permanent residence in my basement. We were occasionally allowed to sleep together, but never school nights. This was one exception. "Are you okay sweet heart?"

Blaine nodded. "I miss them. I mean they weren't ever home, but when they were we hung out like we had all the time in the world." Blaine curled up closer to me. "I can't believe it's been a year."

Blaine got a call a year ago saying that two people, a man and a woman, in their early forties were found in a ravine. Their I.D.s both had the Anderson's last name. The call was from the morgue. Blaine was asked to come identify the bodies.

"Time heals all wounds, darling. Give it some more time." At least he stopped crying.

"It's not as bad as it used to be," he sniffled. I knew it had gotten better.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast. I'll make you your favorite." I took his hand and led him upstairs.

"I love anything you make, Kurt, but you're right. Your waffles are my favorite."

"Wanna help?" Blaine nodded and in no time we both had plates in front of us.

"I still don't understand how your _microwaved _bacon tested better than when I cook it on the stove. I mean seriously. This is good."

Blaine blushed. "It's just how I've always made it."

"So, you know how much I hate leaving you alone for a long period of time, but I have to go talk with Dad about something and I want privacy. Do you want to go out to lunch after?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. What do you need to talk to your dad about?" I just shook my head. "Will you tell me later?"

"That I can honestly say yes to, unlike other times. I love you. See you in a few hours." I kissed his forehead.

"Love you too, see ya."

"Dad?" I shouted into the shop.

"Over hear kiddo!" He shouted back from under a black Subaru. "No Blaine?"

I shook my head. "I want to talk to you about that though." I took a deep breath. "Blaine's turning 18 next Friday. And I have a special gift I want to give him."

"Haven't you two already-" Burt looked awkward.

"No. I mean yes, but that's not what I meant." Another breath. "I want to give him me."

"I don't understand, Kurt. You are going to have to be more specific."

I fiddled in my pocket. "I mean…" I trailed off and just pulled the box out of my pocket and handed it to my father. He opened it and found a simple gold band in it.

"Kurt, you're 19. You don't have to ask permission to ask your boyfriend to marry you. Although I am glad you did. Where you going to do it at?" He smiled.

"I've got a huge thing planned out. It's going to end at Dalton, where we had out first kiss."

~flash back~

"_Blaine, why did you choose me to sing that song with?" I asked._

"_Kurt, there comes a time in everyone's life where they see someone and they go 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever." I blushed. "Kurt," he took my hand, "when I heard you sing Blackbird, that was that moment. F-for me." He leaned in and kissed me, deep and passionate. "We- uh- we should start practicing." He cleared his throat and blushed. _

"_I thought we were," I commented. He kissed me again. _

~end flashback~

"Kurt? Hello? Earth to Kurt?" Dad was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Wha- Oh sorry Dad. I was just remembering…"

(Blaine's P.O.V.)

~Blaine's 18th Birthday~

"Kurt, where are we going?" I was so confused. Kurt pulled into McKinley High and told me to stay put.

He opened my door for me. "Come on."

He led me to a hallway. "Do you remember what happened here?"

"No?"

"It was the day you transferred to McKinley." He led me down a few more hallways. We ended up standing on the stage. "What happened here?"

"It was the kiss before we had sex for the first time," I kissed Kurt passionately. "I remember that night like it was yesterday. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine. There's more though."

Back in the car Kurt started for the other side of town. "Where are we going?"

"The Lima Bean."

"Why?" He didn't answer my question. We pulled in and I stayed in my seat figuring he would do the same thing as at McKinley, which he did.

"Come on," he lead us to the line. "Remember what happened here?" I shook my head. "I told you I liked you for the first time and you told me you weren't good at romance."

I laughed, "I remember. It was just after the G.A.P. incident. What did I see in him anyways? He wasn't even that into me."

Kurt laughed. "Two medium drips please." He paid for them and tipped Amber very nicely. "I don't feel like anything spectacular today." We were handed our coffees and I made my way to our table. Kurt looked different.

"What was here?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "This is where Sebastian told me he'd have you by the end of the year. Looks like somebody lucked out." He leaned over the table and kissed me lightly. "There's two more places, Blaine. They're in the same building though."

I sighed and followed him out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The Warblers will be in the next chapter!<strong>


	8. Check yes or no

**A/N Yay for Klaine sappiness!**

* * *

><p>(Kurt's P.O.V.)<p>

"Come on Blaine!" I drug him inside. "Okay stand right here." I went to go stand on the stairs. "What happened here?"

"The first time we met. I remember that day very well. It was also the first time we held hands, I grabbed your hand and ran down the hallway to the Warblers room. Do you remember the song?"

I nodded. "Teenage Dream. Let's go."

We walked into the room where we had our first kiss. "Don't even ask. I remember." He sat down at _the _table and patted the seat next to him. He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. " 'Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever.'" He kissed me.

"Wow. Good memory." I got up. Blaine started to follow. "No. You stay. Remember when I told you I'd tell you what I needed to talk to Dad about?" Blaine nodded. "Mind if I sing it?" He looked confused but smiled and sat back. "I'll be right back. Stay there."

I returned a few minutes later with the Warblers. "Kurt? What's going on?" Everyone was smiling like they had a secret, which they did.

"Just listen. Okay?"

I pressed play and the music to "Marry You" came on. Blaine widened his eyes and smiled.

_It's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do _

_Hey baby _

_I think I wanna marry you_I walked up to Blaine. The Warblers were so nice to help with this.

_Is it the look in your eyes _

_Or is it this dancing juice _

_Who cares, baby _

_I think I wanna marry you_

I finished the last note off on one knee in front of Blaine. "Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

Blaine had tears in his eyes. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" He flung his arms around my neck and the Warblers clapped and cheered.

Just then, Sebastian walked in. "Congrats guys. Sorry for how I acted last year Kurt. See you guys later."

I slid the ring on Blaine's finger. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt." We kissed and the Warblers cheered again. As we left a few of the guys walked back to my truck with us, congratulating us and catching up.

I opened Blaine's door for him. "Kurt, when did you get these in here?" He sniffed the roses.

"Sebastian put them in here. I'm surprised he actually did it." White roses were definitely the best way to go. "Let's go home."

"I've got a surprise for you actually too. I asked your dad if we could have the house to ourselves tonight." I looked at him, wide eyed thinking my dad said yes. "He, of course, said no, but he did give me money for a hotel room. He trusts us since we are both adults."

"Did you book a room?" Blaine shook his head. "Then what do you say we put down the back seats and we use the money for dinner?" Blaine kissed me. "I'll take that as a yes."

**A/N yay! Blaine said yes!**


	9. New Friend

**A/N I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p>"I know the perfect place," Blaine gave me directions to this little restaurant that sat snugly between an apartment building and an office supply store. It was called Favaza's.<p>

"Favaza's? Sounds foreign." I said matter of factly.

"It's Italian. It's amazing and cheap." I started to say I wanted to pay, but Blaine interrupted. "Dad's paying tonight, remember?" He winked at me.

"True, that he is. I get to pay for dessert though."

"Fair enough. Let's go in," he took my hand.

"Good evening." A hot guy greeted us. I shot a side glance at Blaine and could tell he thought the same thing. "Two?"

"Yep," Blaine smiled. "Date night."

"Fun," the guy smiled. "Follow me."

He led us to a table in the corner. "I know how it feels. The stares. The whispers… This area back here is for my friends who come here." Five tables sat alone in a corner. "Even though my coworkers know I have a boyfriend, they still stare when we come in together. These tables are in my section so you guys won't get crap." He winked at us.

"That's insanely nice of you. Thank you…" Blaine trailed off.

"Troy. And you two are?"

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. What time do you get off Troy?" I was so grateful for what he was doing.

"About half an hour. Why?"

"Come sit with us when you clock out." Blaine knew where I was going so he answered Troy. "We'd love to chat." He smiled and Troy smiled back.

"That sounds awesome. Do you guys want something other than water? We have Pepsi."

"Two diet Pepsis please," I answered and sat down.

"Sure thing. Be right back."

Forty-five minutes later Blaine and I were finishing up eating and Troy came back with our change and sat down.

"Do you live in this area Troy? You look very familiar." Blaine looked at him very thoughtfully.

"Wait, Blaine Anderson? Like _the _Blaine Anderson?" Troy asked.

"I know where we've seen you! You went to Dalton." I shook my head and laughed.

"That's where I know you from. You a Warbler now?" Blaine asked. "I know you tried out a few times."

"Yeah. There's a guy there now who loved how I sing and got Dave and Wes to agree to let me join. You know, three out of three votes." Troy smiled and blushed when he talked about the guy. "He's amazing. He's such a great singer. You guys probably know him. His name is Sebastian."

I laughed. "Oh yes. We know him." Blaine laughed and looked at me.

"What with the tone?" Troy laughed at Blaine staring at me.

"He swore to me last year that he'd have Blaine by the end of the year, but as you can see," I lifted Blaine's left hand up and he blushed, "he lost." I laughed again.

Troy laughed. "Oh Sebastian. I should've remembered you guys. I just serenaded you, Blaine, like two hours ago." He laughed harder as did we.

"Well I was kind of in shock by being proposed to even before Kurt got down on one knee. He's such a romantic." Blaine kissed my cheek.

Troy looked at his watch then texted someone. "I'm going to be late for my date with Sebastian, he hates waiting. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Troy! Tell him we said hello." Troy nodded and we got up and left.

"I wish he would've let us tip him. He was nice," I took Blaine's hand.

"And he was hot too," we laughed.

"That he was. Come on, let's go get ice cream then we will go drive to the outside of town and have a little you and me time," I walked with him to the Cold Stone that was a few blocks down.

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

There was a knock on my door and I hurried to answer it. "Hey sexy. What took you so long?"

"I ran into Kurt and Blaine at work and we talked for a bit." He kissed my cheek. "Wanna make out?"

As an answer I pulled him to my bed and shoved him down then climbed on him. "Damn you turn me on so much. You're so beautiful, Troy."

He kissed me hard then trailed down to my neck. "I love you."

It was the first time either of us had said that. I pulled his face up so I could look in his eyes. "I love you too."

(Blaine's P.O.V.)

"I love you, Kurt." I kissed his neck and jerked his shirt over his head. "You're so sexy."

"I love you too," he gasped as I kissed his collar bone. "This is so hot."

I knew what he meant. We could get in trouble, but it was exhilarating. "I know. So turned on."

"Stop talking and fuck me." I did as he said and took my shirt off. I kissed him while taking his pants off.

"Top or bottom?" I asked. Meaning did he want me to slam into him or did he want to ride me.

"Top."

I took off my pants and grabbed the lube and a condom. I lubed up my fingers and slid one in his gorgeous ass. I slid in another and scissor, stretching him. I slid in a third and started pumping fast until- "Fuck. Yes. Mmmmm, Blaine." I pulled out and opened the condom. "Let me," he took the condom and slid it on. He grabbed the lube and put some in his hand and warmed it up between his two palms. He lubed up my dick and slowly lowered himself on me.

I laid back and groaned. "Damn Kurt. How is it that you're still this tight after having sex so much?" He laughed and started riding me. I sat up and put my arms around him. The position evidently hit all the right places by the sound of his moans.

A little while later he spoke up, "Gonna come," he moaned and started riding me harder and faster.

"Me too." We came together a few moments later and he slowed down a little, riding out both our orgasms. He got off me and I peeled the condom off and wrapped it in a few tissues then wiped Kurt clean. I had to wipe off my chest a few times because he came hard and it was refusing to come out of my chest hair. "Stupid small tissues." I went through almost the whole package. Kurt laughing at me pretty much the whole time. "Lucky bastard." I kissed him. "You don't have chest hair to wipe come out of."

"It's pretty hot watching you." He stared at me.

"Round two in the morning?" He nodded. "Lets get our p.j.s on and get to sleep."

"You packed?"

"Of course, your dad gave us money for a hotel, Kurt." He laughed. "Here."

After we got dresses he curled up to me under the down blanket he kept in his car for emergencies. "Love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt." I kissed his forehead. I dropped my voice down into that low seductive voice I know he loves and whispered in his ear, "I can't wait until we are married and have our own house and can do this every night if we want."

He shivered. "I can't wait either." He snuggled closer to me. A few minutes later his arm across my stomach got a little heavy and I knew he was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Favaza's is actually a real Italian restaurant in St. Louis Missouri I probably butchered the name, but still its amazing. Favaza is Italian for The Hill i believe.**


	10. Off The Leash

**A/N sorry this one's short guys...I'm having a rough day and I needed this to keep my mind busy, but I got writer's block...**

* * *

><p>(Kurt's P.O.V.)<p>

"Morning gorgeous. How'd you sleep?"

I rolled over, "Good, wish I was still asleep, but you promised a round two. That meaning the sooner I get awake the sooner you ass is mine." I kissed him roughly.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Blaine's stomach growled very loudly and I laughed.

"Round two after breakfast then."

I kissed him hard and sucked on his bottom lip. Blaine kissed me back and slid his tongue between y lips and explored my mouth. "I lof kissin you ike is." I laughed at the fact that he actually tried to talk with his tongue in _my _mouth.

"Less talk, more kiss." I moved to his neck. I pulled his night shirt over his head and did the same with mine. "What time does Dad want us back?" I pulled his pants down and kissed the lines where his pelvic bone showed.

"He wants us to call him before noon." It was ten. We had a lot of time. "Less talk, more fuck." He pushed my pants and boxers down.

We were both naked and I had three fingers in him. "Oh god Kurt. Ung. Fuck."

I pulled my hand out and put the condom on, but not until I struggled a little and finally threw it in Blaine's face because the stupid package wouldn't open. Blaine put one corner in his mouth and pulled the rest of the package to the left and it opened. "Bastard." I slid it on and he laughed. "You're gonna pay for the pain in my ass and for laughing at me." I shoved in hard and stopped.

(Blaine's P.O.V.)

I screamed. "Oh god Kurt!" Kurt pulled out and started a steady rhythm. He took my dick in his hand and started pumping. "Oh fuck yes. So close."

A few moments later he and I both came and he collapsed on me. I kissed the top of his head.

"My dick is twitching. It's probably gonna hurt like a bitch later." I laughed at him.

"You're adorable, Kurt. Even when you use your pillow talk." He smiled at that. "Let's go on a walk."

We were walking through a park when I stopped and took his hands in mine. "Kurt, I want to get married soon." He smiled. "We are both legal and your dad already said it was okay." I took a deep breath. "I want to get married the week after graduation."

"That sounds fantastic, love. We can start planning when we get home." He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"I have one more teeny surprise." Kurt's eyes widened when I said this. "You're moving into the basement with me. Or me into your room. Which ever."

"How did you get Burt Hummel to agree to that?"

"Carol brought it up," I smiled sheepishly. "And your dad thought it'd be nice because we are engaged."

"I say we move into your room because no one ever comes down into the basement and we can make out more than in my room since I don't have a lock on my door."

"I'd like that." I stood on my tip toes, since he's taller and kissed his forehead. "Let's call your dad and get home."

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter will be longer, lots of wedding planning, Rachel will probably pop into the planning and so will Santana. The next chapter will start out the night of graduation, but at Puck's house with, you guessed it, alcohol. <strong>

**I just wanted to thank you all for reading. I still dislike that I only have one review, but the thought is the same(:**


	11. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys. I know a lot of you like this story, but I'm thinking about ending it. I'm getting zero feedback if it's good or not. One review is all I have. If I have more by this time next week I will continue it, but I have few ideas left and I feel like it's a waste of time because I've got a lot written on the TwilightXGlee story titled New Kid that I will be posting next week…I would hate to see this story just end after how much I've worked on it, but if I don't start getting some feedback and some helpful ideas/plots to work with I'm ending it. I feel horrible about it, but this story is amazing and I'm **_**not**_** trying to toot my own horn, if you will, but it is how it is. Let me know guys. I want ten reviews by next Saturday morning. That means only nine more guys. Thanks. ****J **


	12. Finchel

**Hey guys. sorry about the scare, Im gonna keep going with this. Thanks for the love and support. Happy Easter!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kurt's P.O.V)<strong>

"Hey, Kurt where should I put this bo- Oh shit!" Finn backed out of the door.

"Finn, when are you going to learn to knock?" I threw a pillow at him.

Blaine laughed and put his shirt back on. "Way to ruin a good make out session dude."

"Sorry guys. Where do you want this box Kurt? It's your pictures from your room."

"Just set it by the door. Thanks Finn." I smiled at him.

"So I need to talk to you guys about something." Finn looked nervous. Blaine and I both sat up and scooted over so Finn could sit on the bed. I patted the spot beside me. "I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me. I was wondering if you would help me find a ring and figure out the best way to do it."

I cannot even describe the noise that came from the, supposedly, man beside me. It sounded like a half choked kitten and a screaming girl at the same time, like I said, can't even explain it. "Oh my god, Finn! Yes we will help you!" I squeezed his arm.

**(Blaine's P.O.V.)**

Three hours later Finn, Kurt, and I walked out of Jared's with a small bag in tow. "I'm so excited." I half squealed. "Shit…I'm acting gay now aren't I?"

"Just a little bit, love." Kurt kissed my cheek. Finn laughed.

"So how are you going to do it?"

"Remember how we sang to Ms. P in glee in the pool? I was thinking something like that, but at the golf course. Rachel hates golf so I think it'd be fun. I was thinking something like Wouldn't It Be Nice or Marry You or maybe even Fuckin' Perfect."

Kurt and I looked at each other. "Fuckin' Perfect."

"And the gays have spoken." Finn playfully shoved Kurt and I. "I was gonna go with that one whether or not you guys agreed. She's gonna love it."

**(Kurt's P.O.V.)**

"Come on, Blaine. Finn wants us out there in twenty minutes."

Blaine finished up his hair then we walked hand in hand out to the golf course.

I mass texted the glee club to turn on their microphones but don't talk so Rachel doesn't suspect anything. I called the manager of the golf course and asked him to turn on the speaker that we were all connected to. Finn and Rachel were still getting her clubs when Mercedes started singing.

"Made a wrong turn

Once or twice"

She dropped off and Tina sang the next two lines.

"Dug my way out

Blood and fire"

They both sang the next part. And I saw Finn turn his cordless microphone on.

"Bad decisions

That's all right

Welcome to my silly life."

I sang the next part with Santana and we all started making our way to Rachel and Finn.

"Mistreated misplaced misunderstood

Miss "no way its all good"

It didn't slow me down"

Blaine and Brittnay jumped in.

"Always second guessing

Underestimated

Look, I'm still around…"Rory, Sugar, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittnay, Blaine and I sung the chorus.

"Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like your less than

Fucking perfect"

Finn and the rest of the club sang with us.

"Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel

Like your nothing

Youre fucking perfect to me."

Blaine and I sung the next part with me singing lead and him 're so mean (you're so mean)

When you talk (when you talk)

About yourself

You are wrong Change the voices (change the voices)

In your head (in your head)

Make them like you

Instead"

Santana, Rory, Finn and Quinn sung the next lines.

"So complicated

Look how we all made it

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game It's enough I've done all

I can think of

Chased down all my demons

I've seen you do the same"

Everyone sung the chorus.

"Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like your less than

Fucking perfect

Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fucking perfect to me."

Puck and Lauren sung the rap part.

The world's scared so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold (add Lauren)beer

So cool in lying and we try try try

(add Lauren)But we tried too hard, it's a waste of my time Done looking for the critics, (add Lauren)cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, (add Lauren)they don't get my hair

Estrange ourselves and we do it all the time(Both) Why do we do that?

Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?"Blaine sung: Ooh, Oh pretty pretty please

Everyone sung the chorus again.

Oh, pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than, fuckin' perfect Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing you're

Fuckin' perfect, (just Finn)to me"

Finn sung the last part alone."You're perfect You're perfect Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than

Fucking perfect Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You're fucking perfect, to me."

He ended the last note on his knee.

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" He was breathless and red. We all waited in anticipation. The golfers around us almost started clapping but the stopped when they heard Finn ask the question, they were waiting expectantly too.

Rachel was crying. A lot. She opened her mouth and nothing came out. She just nodded and smiled huge.

* * *

><p><strong>This was longer than I had originally planned. Haha. Review please! They make me happy(: sorry about the twist in relationships but I figured I should add in something for Finchel(:<strong>


	13. Apartment

**AN So this is the last chapter in Shall We Dance? but I am making a sequel to it. The sequel will be placed in the future when Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. I hope you all enjoyed this fic and I hope you enjoy the next one too. Please check out New Kid and review! Sorry this chapter is short.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kurt's P.O.V.) <strong>

"That was so much fun." I hopped into the car. "Thanks for coming out with me today, Blaine."

"Like I would miss 6 Flags. I had fun too." He kissed me lightly and placed his hand on my cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"Me too." I leaned my head into the touch. "I can't wait until graduation. Dad said we can get an apartment of our own."

Blaine's eyes went huge. "Really? Ohmygod I'm so excited!" "Me too. And I picked three out. I think you will like them." I turned on the car and drove to the first one. "So this one is 2 bed, 1 and a half bath, and it has a small kitchen. I'm not a fan of the kitchen size, but it's a cute little apartment."

We walked hand in hand to the door where the owner of the apartment building was standing, she looked happy to see us until she saw our hands. "Are you two _together?" _She asked disgustedly.

"Yes we are." Blaine beamed up at her. "He's my fiancé."

"Well you and your _fiancé _can take a hike." She walked into the building and slammed the door.

"Okay…Never mind on this one. Let's go to the next." I smiled at Blaine who, as always, was being overly positive.

I drove to the next one. "This one is 1 bed, 1 bath, big kitchen. I have looked at this one a few times, I just hope the owner isn't a homophobe." We walked into the building and up to the little front desk.

"Well hello again, Kurt. Who's this?" The woman at the desk smiled.

"My fiancé, Blaine." Blaine reached out to shake the woman's hand, but she shrunk back like being gay was contagious.

"I don't think we will be looking at your apartments today. Or any day for that matter." Blaine took his hand back, but not before taking a mint out of the little dish and touching all the individually wrapped ones around it.

"Just take the bowl."

We walked out. "Wow. Talk about rude." Blaine popped four into his mouth.

"Third one's a charm?" I asked and laughed at Blaine's expression. He looked like an excited four year old, yet a sad 18 year old at the same time. "I know this one will work out."

"How? Do you know the owners?" He looked happier than a few moments ago and I laughed again.

"Yes, and so do you." He looked so confused, but I let it be. "This one has one bedroom, one and a half bathrooms, and a medium sized kitchen." I said, pulling up to the building.

As we got out LeRoy Berry stepped out of the building. "Kurt what a nice surprise! We didn't expect to see you back so soon." LeRoy came up to Blaine and I and shook our hands.

"Hey Mr. Berry!" Blaine shook LeRoy's hand.

"Please, call me LeRoy. Hiram is inside. Come, come!" He led us into the building.

"I didn't know you guys owned an apartment building." Blaine looked around.

"It's strictly for homo and bisexuals. Most of us can't get an apartment in Lima because of the homophobes around here." Hiram appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"That's pretty cool. Can we go see the apartment?" Blaine took my hand and smiled.

"Third floor. Door J." Hiram handed us a key. "We will be up in a bit."

Once we were inside we looked around. "If they call this medium I'd like to see what small looks like." I gasped. The kitchen was as big as our shared room at Dad's house. (**AN the room where you see Kurt making out with Britt and where Kurt tells Burt he's gay) **"This is HUGE!" I laughed and walked into the bedroom where I heard Blaine's voice coming from.

"Holy shit that's a big closet!" I came up behind him. "I have some pretty dirty thoughts going through my mind right now." I kissed his neck.

Hiram cleared his throat behind us and I jumped. "I take it you boys like the apartment?"

"We do. I think it's perfect. What's rent?" I took Blaine's hand. His face was redder than a tomato.

"$250 a month. We aren't charging as much as usual because you two are friends of Rachel's. And we happen to like both of you." LeRoy smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Blaine smiled big.

"We can get a three month advance when we move in. I have enough in my bank account. Then we can focus on looking for work. Thank you Mr. and Mr. Berry. Thank you so much." We shook hands and left the building.

"We have an apartment!" Blaine squealed. "All that's left now is to turn this engagement into a marriage." He pushed me up against the car and kissed me roughly. "I have the most amazing fiancé."

"Wrong. _I _do." I kissed him again and got in the car. "Get in. I'm taking you out for ice cream."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll hopefully come up with a first chapter in the sequel this week. Thank you all for reading(:<strong>


	14. A Thanks To The Readers

**Final Author's Note:**

**I'd like to thank the following people for adding as a favorite, subscribing, or reviewing Shall We Dance? ****J **

**Kalis85 Favorite Authors List and Author Alert**

**AinsliePotter Story Alert**

**Giddy gal Story Alert**

**Ffionaa2204 Story Alert**

**AspireWriter7 Story Alert**

**20eKUraN11 Story Alert**

**Bee Fischer Story Alert**

**Oh-The-Tears-That-Fall Review**

**Rediss-kka Favorite Stories**

**Abyssinian Rose Author Alert**

**Klaineandtivalovr Favorite Stories and Story Alert**

**Laissezlesbonstempsrouler.1837 Story Alert and props on the HUGE pen name (;**

**HummingbirdHeartbeat123 Story Alert**

**Kelsey4591 Favorite Stories **

**Mynamjo Favorite Author**

**MonkeyJuice Review**

**Dancertothedeath Review**

**Gleeky726 Review**

**XxKlaineforeverxX Review**

**Lewkis Favorite Stories**

**And a special thanks to Oh-The-Tears-That-Fall and MonkeyJuice for your never ending support on this fic. I enjoyed writing it and you two kept me going.**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Note this will not be done on every fic.**


End file.
